1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to a suction tool for plumbers or others to be used for installing basket strainers, food disposals and other plumbing assemblies wherein a first component of the assembly is held stationary against one surface of a barrier such as an inner sink basin while a second component of the assembly is connected to the first through the opposite surface of the barrier, such as against the underneath surface of the sink.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
The installation of flanged members such as sink traps, disposal ports and the like have long caused concern for plumbers and servicemen who must firmly hold components on opposite surfaces of sinks, walls or the like during installation and assembly In past years installation and service work on food disposals under kitchen sinks has generally required the use of a plumber and a helper to adequately complete the required work. The helper would hold the disposal trap flange along the inner (upper) sink surface proximate the opening in the kitchen sink while the plumber, by working underneath, would attach a pipe, food disposal or other components to the held disposal trap. However, in recent years with the cost of labor ever increasing, many plumbers now prefer, and in some cases must work alone, although many jobs need an extra "hand" from time to time to stabilize or to reach a component or part as they work through an opposite barrier surface. Oftentimes a lone plumber will install a food disposal by working mainly underneath the sink, only to realize when arising that the previously positioned top-side trap flange has shifted somewhat, requiring the disposal be disconnected and reset, much to the chagrin of the installer.
Thus, with the disadvantages and problems associated with prior art tools and methods available, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a unique tool which will assist a plumber in working alone when installing basket strainers, food disposals or other assemblies and components that are connected through an inconvenient to reach-around barrier wall.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a tool for assisting in installing various plumbing components which will temporarily maintain a component in a steady, fixed manner until fully set.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a tool which includes a suction cup and pressure plate for retaining a plumbing component in an immovable posture such as along the inner or top surface of a conventional kitchen sink and which can easily be removed from the component when the work is completed.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a suction tool for use by plumbers or others which is relatively easy to learn to use, long lasting and which is inexpensive to purchase.
Numerous other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is presented below.